It's just a puppy!
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B's guilty smile and a puppy. Mitchsen. Pure Fluff.
**A/N: A short one this time, full of fluffiness again cause Mitchsen can be too cute. ;D**

 **Prompt from Tumblr: Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B's guilty smile and a puppy.**

* * *

Beca was walking home from the store after she brought some groceries and of course, Taco Bell. It was great that Taco Bell is just a street from Beca's house. After she got her take away dinner, she started to walk back home, then she realized that she wasn't the only one on the road. She was being followed.

She turned around and saw a tiny little corgi puppy following her.

"Hey you..." She coos as she squat down to pat the dog. She will never admit it but she's a sucker for cute puppies.

The puppy was looking up at her with those big puppy eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

The puppy barks a little and then shakes its tail.

"Aww, I'll get you some food, wait right here..." Beca says, as she reach into her grocery bag. It's a good thing that she bought bread today.

"Here." she says, feeding the puppy those tiny pieces of bread she pealed.

"Yummy right?" she asked, although the puppy can't really answer her...

After she finished the whole bread, she stood back up and look down at the puppy, "Okay I got to go, Bree will be back in an hour, bye puppy."

As she starts to walk back to her house, the puppy followed her. Mainly because well, _this is a good people, this people gave me food, I like this people_ kind of thinking running inside the puppy's brain.

"Hey you can't follow me, Bree will get mad." Beca says and then she squat down and make the puppy to sit, as she started to walk again, the puppy followed her again.

Beca turned around, "Sit, good boy...Stay okay..."

For the third time as she starts walking, there was a loud thunder sound.

"Shit it's gonna rain." Beca mumbles.

She looks back at the puppy sitting at the middle of the roadway, looking up at her all innocently, she fought internally and then finally made a decision...

"Come on, I'm not leaving you here." She scoops up the puppy and began running home hoping that she will make home in time and they won't get wet.

"Okay, what do I do to make Aubrey agree to keep you?" Beca asked no one in particular as soon as she set the puppy down in the living room.

The puppy just looks up at her, wagging his tail and then off he goes exploring this new home. "I guess I'll just need to put a lot of effort in this."

* * *

"Becs, I'm home!" Aubrey yelled when she stepped into her house.

"Hey babe..." Beca came out from the kitchen and then gave Aubrey a big hug, they haven't seen each other for ten days, a big hug is normal.

After the hug, Beca got down and helped Aubrey to take off her boots.

 _This is weird, she never helps me with the boots._ Aubrey thought, but she just shrugs it away, mainly because she was really tired already.

Aubrey and Beca walked into the kitchen, "Mmm, do I smell my favorite food or is it just me...?"

"Yeap!" Beca grins.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Aubrey says and then pecks Beca on the cheek.

"Let me help you with that." Beca says, taking Aubrey's laptop bag and luggage.

"Thanks baby." Aubrey smiles at her. It's great to have someone that actually cares.

"Do you want a massage? I bet ten hours in the plane must be really tired, after the bath we'll come down here and have dinner." Beca asked, hoping that after the enjoying night Aubrey will be easier to persuade to keep the puppy.

Oh by the way the puppy is currently in Beca's studio, but she made sure that all her stuff were out reach of the puppy.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her, "What's the occasion?"

"What? I can't give my girlfriend a massage just because I want to?" Beca defended.

"Sure you can, but you're hiding something from me..." Aubrey trails off.

"N-no I'm not." Beca stuttered. Looking at anything but Aubrey.

"Mhmm... you better tell me now or I'm going to go find out myself and you know whatever it is the results won't be good." Aubrey warns, taking a step to the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca looked away.

"Mhmmm sure you don't." Aubrey continues walking up the stair but before she can reach the second floor she heard a muffled 'woof' coming from the basement, that was Beca's studio...

"What was that?" Aubrey asked. She did not just heard a dog barking. No.

"Nothing." Beca look panic.

"Rebecca Mitchell..." Aubrey calls out sternly.

"Nothing! I swear on Taco Bell!" Beca pours out, that was a wrong move...she never swears on food...

"You never swear on Taco Bell! You better tell me right now Becs or when i find out whatever it is...god help you." Aubrey looks at her. Giving her the stare that can see through any soul, Beca's words not mine.

"I just..." Beca trails off, silently praying that her girlfriend won't get mad.

"You just?" Aubrey prompted. Beca sighs and then she pulls Aubrey towards her studio.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked. Beca ignored her, thinking that it's better to show everything.

Beca opened the door of her studio and then she picks up the corgi that was waiting her by the door.

"Beca is that a puppy you're holding?" Aubrey asked slowly.

"Snowy, say hi to Aubrey." Beca says, slowly raising the puppies paw to wave at Aubrey sheepishly.

"Beca...you brought back a puppy?" Aubrey asked again, not believing what was in front of her...

"I saw him after I bought the groceries and he was looking so lost and hungry so I gave him some food but then he keeps following me and I told him! I told him he can't follow me but then the sky got darker and I knew it was going to rain and I can't just leave him out there just like that! He will get sick and then he'll die! So i thought...maybe...I mean...it's just a dog...I'll make sure to clean up his poop and then bring him to the park! I'll even buy the bitter spray thing that prevents him from biting on your heels and boots...just don't send him away...?" Beca looks up at Aubrey with the best puppy eyes she can.

Both the puppy and Beca's eyes was enough to silent Aubrey. She was actually trying to find the right words to say without looking too excited about this.

"Babe...?" Beca calls out slowly.

"Beca..." Aubrey starts off.

"Fine...I'll send him to the pet shelter tomorrow." Beca sighs, biting her bottom lip as she looks at the puppy she's holding.

"What are you talking about?! Of course we're keeping him! He's so cute oh my gosh!" Aubrey couldn't resist herself. It was a freaking CORGI ! Nobody can stand a Corgi Puppy !

"Wait...we can keep him?" Beca stayed there dumb folded. Aubrey rubs the corgi's belly.

"Of course! Gosh I always wanted a Corgi!" Aubrey grins, laughing as the puppy licks her hands.

"He is cute right?" Beca asked.

"Mhmm..." Aubrey hums as she kisses the puppy knowing Beca obviously bathed her since her girlfriend is quite a cleaner herself.

"Okay I am SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW." Beca huffs, pouting.

"What?" Aubrey looks up at her.

"I'm your girlfriend and you didn't even give me that much kisses when you got home just now." Beca continue to pouts.

"Come here baby..." Aubrey stood up after placing the puppy on the ground.

"You're not mad that I brought home a puppy without asking you right?" Beca asked again, just to make sure.

"I've always wanted a puppy." Aubrey smiles at her. They kissed for a little while until the puppy barks for their attention.

Aubrey just looks down at the puppy, smiling.

"Great, now all I have to do is persuade you to get us a pet red panda!"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASEEEEE?"

"NOPE."

"Damn it."

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW PLEASE ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
